pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Bigtymerxg4
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Bigtymerxg4 (talk • • RfA page) :User:Bigtymerxg4 was made into a sysop on 15:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC). I like KJ, but he is kinda new. Also, someone RfA me. Biggles Strongfist ™ 01:29, 10 February 2009 (EST) Brandnew. 03:55, 10 February 2009 (EST) :(12:55:57 PM) Dee Strongfist ™ {eat me}: can't you do it :< :(12:56:05 PM) Frosty: What decline for you? :(12:56:09 PM) Dee Strongfist ™ {eat me}: Yes Big doesn't have the time at the current stage to be dealing with his Request for Admin and has asked me to decline it, however he wishes the community well! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Support # I'm actually going to go ahead and support him. He keeps his cool and having an extra admin doesn't hurt. I'm not sure how he's going to do it, but I like the idea of him trying to make make PvX appeal to more people. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 18:33, 10 February 2009 (EST) # I've never seen him in an argument, and im sure he will help out with godly admin powers.-- 23:01, 10 February 2009 (EST) # I like him. I think he has been level-headed in the past and can continue to do so as an admin. He's been active enough lately and I think he actually wants good for this site and it's users. More importantly, I think he sees some of the big problems this site has had and wants to help fix that. I don't know how him being an admin would help change that, but I'm willing to find out. (→11:33, 11 February 2009 - ) # Yes--Relyk 11:37, 11 February 2009 (EST) # Very tempted to make an Obama joke. Brandnew. 11:42, 11 February 2009 (EST) # What Brandnew said, before he said it, unless he edits his statement somehow ;o --'-Chaos- ' 11:48, 11 February 2009 (EST) # Oppose = voting McCain. the bigmfingD would make a good respectable admin. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:52, 11 February 2009 (EST) # Would make an epic admin. Always keeps his cool and isn't annoying. gogogogo -- wins. 21:12, 11 February 2009 (EST) # Seems like he would be dedicated after becoming admin [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 08:21, 13 February 2009 (EST) #Impeccable logic. He's a dick, you're a dick, and we all know two dicks don't mesh well. Also calm head and active. Knows what he's doing when it comes to GW.-- Liger414 talk 15:50, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Biggles is strong -- 15:54, 17 February 2009 #Barack Obama won the presidency. Big is black, too. Therefore, Big should be an admin. ツ cedave 17:29, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Big is a strong individual.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) #ShazamLovesBiggles--ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 06:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oppose # rfa'ing random people who never contribute to this wiki for the win right? --Anonimous. D: 15:30, 10 February 2009 (EST) #Hrm, since my opinion is more important than any of you faggots it has been decided Big should not be admin, because, as has been discussed between Tab and I, our fears have been confirmed that Big is in fact a Suxon and does not aid the Kurzicks in any way :<. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 17:51, 11 February 2009 (EST) #--Golden19pxStar 21:34, 11 February 2009 (EST) #In the pretty long while I've been on the wiki, I have seen basically nothing from Big, let alone anything that could qualify adminship. If I were to start saying I can change the wiki and calling people on PvXwiki good I wouldn't qualify for adminship either. I have nothing against you big. <3 [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:47, 12 February 2009 (EST) #Has yet to show the aptitude required of an admin. If anyone wishes to sway me otherwise, show evidence please. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 06:56, 18 February 2009 (EST) #Eh... randomly clicked on one of his contributions and found this... — Rapta (talk| ) 07:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) #:And second random contrib happened to be this... Sorry man, it's a no from me. — Rapta (talk| ) 07:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) #::Pft. I was bored, and I actually am black lol. Also I was gonna complain about the name change presented in that second link, but I decided against it, as it would've become pointless to keep switching back and forth because I thought the name was awesome as it had originally been before. But your opinion is what it is. Thanks for sharing. [QQ here] 08:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) #whoru Napalm Flame 09:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral # Hasn't shown many people handling skills and such, but first black admin would be awesome, the bigmfingD [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 04:35, 10 February 2009 (EST) #Nothing special compared to any other user that makes him adminship worry. Isn't seen handling arguements or what not. -- 15:20, 10 February 2009 (EST) #Neutral. The stereotypical neutrality.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:35, 10 February 2009 (EST) # I like him, but after I went through some of his older contribs I've been pretty convinced that he'd do a decent job. Pretty level headed (except with Pika, but who is with him/her) and seems like he could stay out of the wiki drama. EDIT: Need more time to decide. Thought you had a previous account that you had used longer, but it appears you've only been a user a little longer than I have. Just need time to think. (→15:16, 10 February 2009 - ) #Would like to see more activity and display of admin worthiness. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 11:49, 11 February 2009 (EST) #Would Big becoming an admin help or hurt the Kurzicks? Tab 15:42, 11 February 2009 (EST) #He is pretty active his innacivity really seems to be a cause of his computer but I still dont know this user enough to discriminate for or against his adminship. --Anonimous. D: 06:36, 13 February 2009 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Bigtymerxg4 Bigtymerxg4